


Memory

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: The Business brothers reminisce.
Kudos: 7





	Memory

“So?” Risky drawled the next time they saw each other, grinning. “Did I call it, or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, you called it,” Sirius huffed at him. “…Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Risky replied, smug.

It was a surprisingly nice day for mid-March, prompting the two brothers to buy coffee and lunch from one of the many sidewalk vendors and simply stroll through Bricksburg. Risky was especially thrilled by the decision, wanting to reacquaint himself with the city he hadn’t seen in nearly forty years. So much had changed since he’d moved away, and Sirius admitted to being the biggest reason for that, but so much had also stayed the same. Sirius smiled whenever Risky pointed out something he remembered, suddenly grateful he hadn’t destroyed _everything_ in his attempts to make the city so uniform and controlled.

“What’s with the look?”

“Huh?” Sirius startled. “What look?”

“ _That_ look,” Risky said. “The melancholy one.”

“Oh, just… thinking,” he sighed. “About how much of a screw-up I am.”

“It could’ve been worse. You could be _me_.”

“Oh, for- would you _stop_ that??”

“Not until you do,” Risky responded cheerfully, and sipped his coffee. Sirius scowled at him.

“So it’s to be blackmail, is it?”

“What can I say? I learned from the best.”

They both fell silent at that. Sirius broke the silence after a few too many awkward minutes.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Risky replied, just as eager to be rid of the tension.

“Do you remember what Grandma and Grandpa were like?”

Risky gave him a curious look, wondering what prompted _that_ question. “Yeah. I remember they worked very hard to make Octan what it was. And they were very kind and loving. Honestly, Ma and Pa remind me of them a _lot_.” Sirius smiled a bit at that. “I think my favorite thing was when they’d take me to their place for a week around Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Sirius sighed. “That was about the only time I ever got to see them. What was it like, growing up? Did Fa- … _Arthur_ treat you the same way he did me?”

Risky glanced at him, reaching over to gently squeeze his shoulder in commiseration. “At first. I may have been unplanned, but he still tried to shape me into the ‘perfect’ heir for Octan. At least until I was about fourteen years old and he realized he didn’t have as much control over me as he thought.”

“And that’s when I came into the picture.”

“Probably why he never let you see our grandparents either, I’m pretty sure he blamed them for how I turned out. Never once thought that maybe I just realized how much of an _ass_ he was.”

“Heh. In that, at least, you were _much_ smarter than me. I just- I can’t help but wonder how he turned out the way he did.”

“You know, I asked Grandma and Grandpa that exact question once. The best they could figure was just… greed. Octan was still a pretty small company when he was little, and then business started booming practically out of nowhere. Our family went from being middle-class to one of the wealthiest in the _world_ in the span of like ten years, and he grew up during all of that. Must’ve got to his head. He got used to things going his way, people obeying his every whim, and he tried to train us to be the same way.”

“And they never did anything to try to stop that?”

Risky shrugged. “They did. I can’t tell you how many times I overheard them arguing. They never actually handed the company over to him, you know? He inherited it after the accident.”

“No, I didn’t know that. That’s interesting…”

“Yeah I know, he sure acted like he was in charge long before then.” Risky stared down into his coffee. “I think they were planning on handing it to you, once you were old enough.”

“Not you?”

“Arthur disowning me kind of put a damper on that. I’d already decided I didn’t want the company by then, anyway. It wasn’t worth everything he’d put me through.”

Sirius gripped his coffee cup tightly, nearly popping the lid off. Risky gave him a concerned look and reached over to gently squeeze his wrist before he crushed the cup and spilled coffee all over himself. “I wish the accident had never happened.”

“Me too.”


End file.
